1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to an optical film and an illuminating device having the optical film. More particularly, embodiments at the present invention may relate to an optical film having a patterned first surface and a second surface having a plurality of scattering (or dot) patterns formed thereon.
2. Background
Illuminating devices that include a light pipe capable of transmitting light to a remote place with less transmission loss may be used in various places (for example, inside and outside a building). Light pipes may also be referred to as light conduits, light guides or light tubes, and have been used to effectively distribute light across a wide area for various purposes such as for illumination.
Light pipes may be used not only for illuminating certain points but also for illuminating whole areas. Light that transmits through a light pipe may be distributed to outside of the light pipe for illuminating certain points or for maximizing the effect of illumination.
However, illuminating devices using a light pipe may provide different illuminance levels according to their distances from a light source, and thus may not be able to achieve uniform brightness across a longitudinal direction of a light pipe.